russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New schedule for the PBA this 2012
PBA officials cool on Viva Sports and Sports 5'''proposal Malaya Online Edition July 1, 2012 - '''Viva Television, holder of the PBA's television franchise and also on Sports5, a sports division of TV5, has proposed drastic changes in the league's playdates, revisions that sources within the league say will not prosper. It also airs as PBA on TV5 which airs monthly and also AKTV, AksyonTV, Kapatid TV5 and AksyonTV International. Viva is the home of the biggest and brightest stars in the country, through Viva-TV, the entertainment network of Viva Entertainment Group headed by chairman and CEO is Vic Del Rosario. Viva-TV proposed that games be held three times a week, with just one game to be held every Wednesday and Friday starting at 6:30 p.m.to compete with flagship news prorgams of GMA's 24 Oras and ABS-CBN's TV Patrol while the provincial games also on Saturday nights. It also proposed that 4 hours of two games be held every Sunday starting at 4 p.m. with some halftime entertainment portion for guest, and players reach out to more fans and further expand gross sales while boosting its own drive to recoup its huge investment. Last season, one games were held every Wednesday and Friday while the provincial games on Saturday at 6 p.m. and two games also every Sunday, with matches starting at 4 p.m. over the outfit's carrying station Channel 13, more sponsors are now lining up for advertising spots. It also airs on AKTV. Excitement is the PBA’s new partnership with Viva-TV on IBC 13, the country’s number one entertainment network which is fast gaining recognition as Home of the Stars with the dominated TV rating of the giant networks GMA Network and ABS-CBN. While the guest peformers from Viva stars during halftime on Sunday. The 2012-13 PBA Season marks of Viva Entertainment and TV5 deal with the league approximately worth P1 billion to televise the games, P770 million of it in cash. By involving the fans, TV5, owned by telecommunications mogul Manny V. Pangilinan, is also hoping to improve its gross sales and Viva Entertainment, headed by chairman and CEO Vic Del Sosario. The changes, Viva-TV said, are necessary to counteract the growing opposition posed by the soap operas and game shows being aired by other networks during the nightcap of the league's usual doubleheader. Also, the single game days are projected to help boost Channel 13's game shows like The Weakest Link and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? are all produced by Viva Television. The PBA's executive committee will meet tomorrow to discuss Viva Entertainment's proposals. A decision is expected to be handed down well before the opening of the league's 37th season last October 1, 2011. This early, league insiders, including those from the Commissioner's Office, have voiced opposition to the proposal, saying it may help the television network but not necessarily the PBA. "Mukhang mas talo ang PBA," said one league insider who requested anonymity. "Kung three days a week ang laro, lalaki ang overhead ng liga sa mga tauhan, upa sa venue and the like," said another source. Another source said one-game weekday matches may not sit well with PBA fans, even if these games feature crowd favorites, like Ginebra, San Miguel, Alaska, Red Bull, Air 21 and many more. "Malamang na hindi kagatin ng tao lalo na't kung mahihinang teams ang maglalaban. Isa pa, hindi mo naman p'wedeng i-schedule lagi ng ordinaryong araw ang mga teams na iyon," said another. PBA tickets range from P150 to P350 while venue rentals vary from P20,000 to P35,000 or a percentage of the gate, whichever is higher.